Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a pressurized flushing cistern, especially for water closets.
Background Information
At the beginning of this century, the following patents described flushing cisterns for water closets: U.S. Pat. Nos. 658,161; 997,560; 1,102,469 and 1,245,738.
A latter device for a flushing tank is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,262.
Conventional flushing cisterns for water closets generally comprise a refilling valve, a float having an operating arm, a bottom valve provided with a lift stem, and an overflow. An alternative to such conventional flushing cisterns was proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,276.
Heretofore flushing cisterns for water closets suffered from frequent malfunction of the inflow valve and its controlling float, and cumbersome operation of springs or complicated mechanisms associated with such cisterns.